Did Somebody Say, Marshmallow Fluff?
by Meli-Loves-Haters
Summary: Ryou and his devious yami, Bakura, go to the grocery store. The young hikari takes his eyes off his dark side for five seconds, and sheer insanity occurs. Slightly crackish, but really just boredom.


A/N Yeah, this is just a random and short one-shot. I had fun with it, and hope you will too! :D

Ryou's P.O.V.

"Just one jar Ryou, c'mon!" Bakura whined while holding up a jar of marshmallow fluff. "NO! Do you want another incident like last time?" I demanded.

He responded quickly, "Hey! I was NOT the one who invited the cops to our party!" "I had to bail you out of jail at TWO IN THE MORNING!" I exclaimed. He pouted, "That pool party was worth it…"

"You were in Seto Kaiba's pool! And it was just you and Malik!" I yelled crossly at him.

He grinned, "Yeah! One hell of a party!" "YOU FILLED THE POOL WITH KOOL-AID!" I screamed furiously at my yami. His pout returned swiftly, "I was only trying to attract black people…" "THAT DOESN'T MEAN YO- wait. What?" I stopped mid-sentence.

"Yeah, black people. I was going to get some fried chicken too," he smiled. "RACIST BASTARD!" a random African-Japanese screeched from the aisle next to us. Bakura just chuckled and leaned on our shopping cart.

"Crap… Let's not make another scene. I don't want a repeat of last week…," I muttered while I pushed our metal cart down the aisle, memories flooding my mind. The painful images of Bakura with the demonic meat grinder. I feel bad for those poor little peaches. He had been screaming, "DIE, ANZU!" while shoving the fruit down the meat grinder like some kind of deranged psycho-maniac.

All the "silly female" had done to him was greet him "all cheerful-like" as Bakura fondly put it. When I pushed those memories out of my line of vision, my devious dark side was gone. I sighed aloud, waiting for a metaphorical tumbleweed to tumble on through. I then mentally kicked myself and started to look for him.

After a three minute panicked store-search, I finally located my troublesome yami. In the candy aisle. Surrounded by empty jars of that delicious marshmallow fluff he had wanted so badly. Oh snap. "Hi Hikari!" Bakura grinned toothily. I sighed again, "What are you doing, my mischievous yami?"

"Eatin' marshmallow fluff," the aforementioned yami responded smugly. I narrowed my chocolate eyes and pointed a pale finger towards our gleaming metal shopping cart. "Get in. Now," I snarled, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. By the look on Bakura's face, I could tell I failed miserably.

But despite that, the albino thief hopped into the half-filled shopping cart. "Now forward, slave!" Bakura commanded from his perch in the cart. I just rolled my eyes and continued to push the squeaky cart down the aisle. After I grabbed our required groceries, the yami 'calling all the shots' began bouncing up and down childishly. When I rolled up to the cashier's table-thing, I put my hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"Yami? Are you okay? Do you have to use the restroom or something?" I questioned with caution, he is pretty damn unpredictable when he's hyper like this. "BAKURA HAS TO WHIZ!" He screeched in response as he flew out of the basket and frantically rushed into the bathroom. I chose to ignore that little outburst and paid for our groceries. I sighed and plopped down on one of the plastic chairs at the front of the store in order to wait for Bakura to "whiz".

A few moments after that thought, a certain albino thief skipped over to my seat. "I'm dooooooooone!" He announced in a sing-song voice. "Oh joy," I spat sarcastically. He just grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the store.

I pulled the cart behind us with one arm as we exited the grocery store. When we arrived at our car, I told Bakura to get in the car and wait for me. He nodded excitedly and leaped into our convertible. I swiftly loaded all of our groceries into the trunk, knowing he would soon get restless. When I finished my task and focused my attention on my yami, I noticed he was behind the wheel.

"Vroom, vroom! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrroom! Oh! Little old lady! ONE MILLION POINTS!" He screamed while pretending to veer off-road. "Thank Ra I didn't give him the keys," I thought happily. "Hurry Hikari," The thief whined, getting bored of running over imaginary elderly women.

I sighed quietly and hopped into the driver's seat. I placed the keys in the ignition and revved up the convertible's engine. Bakura seemed content on the passenger side, screeching, "THE WHEEL'S ON RYOU'S CAR GO ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND! ROUND AND ROUND!"repeatedly. It is quite irritating, but he's at least occupied. So it's all cool.

When we arrived at our apartment, I unloaded the food and put it all away. When I noticed my yami was nowhere to be found, I went out to see if he was still in the car. Maybe running over some of those men on bikes he despises so much. But, of course, he wasn't there. Crap, and neither is the convertible. Ain't this just fabulous? …. I should stop hanging out with Pegasus. Continuing: eh, I don't really care. I'm gonna go watch TV.

Malik's P.O.V

I heard a knock coming from the hallway near the front door. I groggily raised myself from the lavender-scented couch and trudged towards the source of the knocking. I swung the door open to reveal Bakura. Wearing a banana suit. Where the flying fuck did he get a banana suit?

"Um," I began, trying to find appropriate words for the situation, "Why are you wearing a banana suit?" "I'M A BANANA!" came the thief's response. I sighed, "You are? Odd. I don't remember you being a banana." He grinned vacuously and started to dance around in a circle. I just observed silently, tapping my foot in a mother-like fashion, hoping he would stop.

Of course, he didn't. "Cut it out, dumbass," a deep voice grumbled from behind me. Bakura's grin widened, "Guess what Marik?" "What?" my yami sighed. "I'M A BANANA!" the thief screeched.

"You're a banana?"

"YEAH! A BANANA!"

"A BANANA?"

"A BANANA!"

"A FUCKIN' BANANA?"

"A BANANAAAAAAAA!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, stepping in. Both the yamis in front of me stopped their obnoxious pep rally. "Whyyyyyyyyyy Malikkkkkkk?" the thief whined. "Yeah Hikari," the tomb keeper agreed, "I was having funnnnnnnnn."

I rolled my violet eyes, "Just stop yelling. Do my poor eardrums a favor." "NO!" both of the yamis in front of me screamed in unison. "This is going to be a long night…" I muttered whilst rubbing my temples.

~Owari~

A/N Yeah! Btw, the whole kool-aid and fried chicken thing was merely a joke, and nobody should take any offense. If you did, then I apologize. Anyhow, please review! I would appreciate it! ^^


End file.
